Blue Rose's
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Sasuke tidak tau jika perjalanan nya menuju rumah sang Nenek akan bertemu dengan gadis yang akan mengikatnya dengan sebuah Mawar Biru. / For 14SHE 'prompt : Rose'


Uchiha Sasuke melangkah dengan tenang. Sekeranjang kue pie apel hangat dan bau manis yang menguar tercium di sekelilingnya. Matanya dingin. Memakai mantel berwarna cokelat dan sarung tangan berwarna biru yang membungkus tangan nya. Dia berjalan dengan nyaman menapaki tanah yang cukup lembab dengan sepatu boot berwarna hitamnya.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut gelap, dan mata sekelam malam. Tampan namun memiliki sifat yang cukup dingin.

Lelaki yang tinggal di desa itu bersedia memasuki hutan yang cukup lebat di lereng perbukitan yang terkenal akan serangan Serigala yang ganas. Serigala dengan gigi taring dan air liurnya yang mengalir. Menakutkan untuk sekedar perjuangan nya ke rumah seseorang untuk mengantarkan kue pie yang tertutupi oleh sebuah lap tangan berwarna merah.

Matahari sudah turun. Hampir menginjak bumi. Masih nyaman dengan langkahnya, Sasuke tetap berjalan. Lelaki berumur 15 tahun dan memiliki perawakan tegap itu seolah tidak memiliki rasa takut. Rambutnya yang segelap malam dan pakaian nya yang juga berwarna gelap seolah ingin bersaing dengan gelapnya langit nanti. Mengadu diantara ribuan bintang yang terpasang di permadani malam nanti.

**Srek**

**Srek**

**Srek**

Suara itu membuat kakinya berhenti. Menoleh ke samping. Dia tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya angin yang cukup kencang yang berhembus di sekelilingnya. Tidak memikirkan apapun, dia tetap melangkah ke depan dan memegangi keranjang pienya dengan erat. Kue pie yang akan dimakan oleh seseorang di seberang desa sana.

Neneknya.

Orang yang akan ia berikan sekeranjang kue pie apel manis ini. Ia memilih untuk mengantarkan nya dengan berjalan kaki dan mendaki bukit yang notabene lebih dekat untuk sampai pada desa Neneknya yang hanya dibatasi dengan sebuah bukit kecil nan berhutan cukup lebat.

**Srek**

**Srek **

**Srek**

Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Dia kembali mengeratkan tangan nya pada pegangan keranjang pie.

"Grr~"

Suara itu membuatnya kaget. Refleks berbalik ke belakang dan hampir terjungkal ketika melihat Anjing besar dengan bulu berwarna putih. Cukup seram dengan taring dan air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya. Berpikir kembali, ini bukan Serigala, melainkan sesosok Anjing. Sasuke mulai merasa gemetar. Berjalan mundur ke belakang, namun sosok Anjing itu terus melangkah dan menatapnya dengan seram.

Uchiha itu merasakan tangan nya mendadak dingin ketika melihat ancang-ancang Anjing besar yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu menajamkan kukunya.

"Akamaru-chaaaaaaaannnnnn~"

Suara itu kembali membuatnya menoleh. Namun tidak ada. Yang didapatinya malah seorang gadis mungil berambut indigo dan bermata rembulan yang duduk di atas Anjing yang sekarang—err—terlihat jinak itu. Sasuke memperhatikan nya dengan seksama. Gadis yang memakai—err—apakah itu kulit binatang? Sasuke tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Dia tersenyum manis. Sebelum meloncat turun tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Baunya manis, mou~"

Suaranya lembut. Bahkan Sasuke tidak yakin bahwa suara malaikat yang indah itu adalah milik gadis hutan di depan nya. Gadis hutan sebenarnya bukan kata yang tepat jika melihat rambut gadis itu yang terawat dan bau harum lavender yang menguar darinya. Bahkan kulitnya mulus dan tanpa cacat. Dia benar-benar dewi jika melihatnya dari dekat seperti sekarang.

"Guk... guk... Grr..."

Membuatnya kembali refleks menoleh— yang dilihatnya adalah kehadiran anjing berwarna cokelat dan sama besarnya dengan anjing berwarna putih itu. Berdiri siaga di belakangnya dan sudah menyiapkan taring untuk menerkamnya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa diam saja setelah itu? Gemetar adalah hal yang pasti ketika melihat, dua Anjing yang benar-benar menakutkan sekarang.

Kepalanya kemudian menoleh kepada gadis berambut indigo yang tengah berjongkok seraya menciumi keranjang pienya itu.

"Maaf—"

"Milikmu manis. Boleh aku memintanya satu, mou~?

Sasuke terperajat ketika gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan nya. Bahkan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan membuatnya memundurkan langkahnya. Agak resah juga ketika dua anjing itu sudah siap dengan kedua cakarnya ketika mata kelabu gadis itu memelas di depan nya. Rasa takut pasti ada. Apalagi jika nanti ia akan mati dengan tidak elitnya di dalam mulut kedua anjing yang terlihat buas tersebut.

Kepalanya menunduk. Kemudian kembali terangkat.

"Hanya satu."

Dan kemudian, belum sedetik, ia sudah melihat gadis itu memakan kue pie buatan ibunya yang manis dan hangat dengan lahap. Kedua matanya tertutup. Tidak berantakan jika melihat dari cara memakan nya, malah rapih meski terburu-buru. Kepalanya kembali menoleh. Ke arah anjing-anjing itu yang kepalanya ikut menunduk dalam.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

Seolah tau dengan pertanyaan yang diluncurkan oleh Sasuke, gadis manis itu tertawa kecil seraya menjauhkan sementara pie dari mulutnya. "Mereka adalah diriku yang lain. Mereka akan merasa kenyang kalau aku kenyang, dan akan merasa lapar jika aku lapar. Mereka hanya menghormatiku karena aku yang memberikan mereka nutrisi untuk bergerak." Gadis itu kemudian memakan kembali pienya sebelum menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

"Siapa namamu, pemuda?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Dan kemanakah tujuanmu?"

Sasuke berdehem. Meski agak sedikit telat, namun sopan juga jika mendengar gadis itu bertanya padanya. Melirik ke langit dimana permadani malam sudah dikibarkan dengan luas.

"Ke desa sebelah. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Sebelum tawa lembut kemudian lolos dari bibirnya yang mungil. Yang Sasuke lihat setelah itu adalah kedua Anjing berbeda warna itu yang kembali mengangkat kepalanya setelah kue pie di tangan gadis itu habis. Tidak habis pikir dengan semuanya. Gadis manis di depan nya yang bisa menaklukan kedua anjing yang bahkan disebut sebagian dirinya? Itu Rancu!

"Aku bisa membantumu karena kau sudah memberiku kue manis nan enak itu. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Akamaru-chan akan mengantarmu." Dia kembali tertawa setelah Anjing berwarna putih maju ke depan dan menundukan tubuhnya. Seolah patuh dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh gadis manis itu. Bersidekap di depan dada, gadis itu seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba naik di atas punggung Anjing yang sekarang—terlihat—patuh itu.

"Kiba-kun akan mengawalmu. Aku ragu jika, Shino-san tidak akan menganggumu dengan serangganya." Telunjuknya berada di atas dagu sebelum akhirnya, dia menghilang dari pandangan mata gelap Sasuke. Membuat lelaki itu bingung karena setelahnya, dia sudah berada tepat di samping tubuhnya yang menaiki, Anjing yang dipanggil Akamaru-chan itu.

Memegang sebuah mawar dengan warna biru yang jelas karena seolah bercahaya. Sengaja diselipkan begitu saja di bawah lap tangan keranjang di tangan nya. Hanya disisakan kelopak mawarnya yang menerangi.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut sebelum menarik tengkuk Sasuke dan menempelkan bibirnya. Membuat lelaki itu terperajat seketika. Tidak lama kemudian, dia melepaskan ciuman nya. Senyum manis terpajang di bibirnya yang tipis. Namun Sasuke hanya diam dan melihat mata gadis itu dalam-dalam. Mencari tau maksud dari ciuman nya barusan.

"Aku hanya ingin agar kau selamat. Jangan buang Mawar biru itu sebelum kau pulang ke rumahmu. Jangan pula sekali-kali kau berani menempelkan bibirmu dengan yang lain karena aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatanmu setelah itu." Dia kembali tersenyum kecil. "Shino-san akan bahagia jika menemukan mangsa sepertimu. Sebagai balasan dari kue manis itu, aku melindungimu."

Gadis dengan nama Hinata itu kemudian menepuk bokong Anjing berwarna putih itu. Membuatnya berlari cepat dan membuat Sasuke hampir terjungkal jika saja tidak berpegangan pada bulu putih nan halus Akamaru. Anjing hitam yang dipanggil Kiba-kun juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Sama cepat dan sama garangnya. Membuat Sasuke merinding meski gadis bernama Hinata itu melindunginya.

Hanya satu detik terasa sampai wajah dan tubuh gadis itu tidak terlihat. Berbalik kembali dan memegang erat-erat bulu putih halus nan panjang milik Anjing yang tengah ditaikinya.

Perasaan nya bergemuruh. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal yang membuatnya ingin kembali berada di sana.

Efek dari ciuman tadi, kah?

Tangan Sasuke perlahan-lahan mengambil bunga Mawar Biru yang indah itu. Menatapnya dalam, dan dalam. Tidak percaya jika sekuntum bunga ini dapat melindunginya. Tidak percaya juga jika ciuman tadi bisa berefek untuknya. Menutup kelopak matanya. Dia berharap, bahwa bunga yang ia genggam ini dapat membuatnya kembali bertemu dengan gadis yang merebut ciuman pertamanya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Dia kemudian bersidekap. Sisi gigi taringnya keluar bersamaan dengan kedua kuping yang lebih runcing dari sebelumnya. Dia menggeleng pelan sebelum menonjolkan urat-urat disekitar matanya. Satu persatu bunga Mawar berwarna biru tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah tanah. Terus tumbuh hingga mengikat gadis itu.

Terus. Semakin banyak dan semakin banyak. Cahaya yang semakin berkilau seperti mutiara. Banyak. Semakin banyak dan terus mengurung Hinata seperti di dalam sangkar indah.

Sesosok lelaki bermantel hijau dan berkacamata tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. Begitu misterius dan kelam.

"Jujur saja jika kau ingin mengikat lelaki itu dengan Mawar birumu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Masashi Kishimoto~**


End file.
